


Ice Cream Kisses

by jolybird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, M/M, Éponine's mad at Marius so she thinks rude things in his direction but she doesn't mean them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/pseuds/jolybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This entire weekend was going to be a study in Disaster. She had known it for weeks now, ever since she got the gold plated invitation in the mail.</p>
<p>A campaign fundraiser dinner for Marius’ Grandfather, a charity fundraiser breakfast, and then an engagement party for Marius’ cousin.</p>
<p>A gold plated: Come Home.</p>
<p>Disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hundred percent fluff.

This entire weekend was going to be a study in Disaster. She had known it for weeks now, ever since she got the gold plated invitation in the mail. 

A campaign fundraiser dinner for Marius’ Grandfather, a charity fundraiser breakfast, and then an engagement party for Marius’ cousin 

A gold plated: Come Home. 

Disaster. 

Background: Èponine had grown up in Marseille with Marius, Enjolras and Montparnasse. Two kids who didn't know where their next meal was coming from and two kids who, if they never worked a day in their life, could eat lobster and caviar for dinner every day until they were a hundred and ten twice over. 

They had been something like a gang. 

And then something like enemies. 

And then now, all of them living hundreds of miles away from home but still within a half hour of each other, Unlikely Friends. 

There were others who floated in and out of their childhood, others who existed just outside their group, Marius’ cousin had been the most constant. He was a handful of years older than them which had automatically Othered him from their group whose birthdays stacked up April, May, June, July which meant Èponine was the Oldest for a grand total of 26 days and everyone else played catch up. But he had still been a vital part of their childhood so when he summoned them they came. Well, Marius and Èponine came, Montparnasse did as he damn well pleased and Enjolras sent flowers or fruit or wine or cheese. 

Èponine glanced around the room again, stuffed with people who made more money in an hour than she did all day, Marius was to her left, talking animatedly to an ancient woman who might blow away at the next breeze. Directly to her right, hovering by the dessert table as was their habit, was Enjolras and Montparnasse both. She didn't know who had what dirt on Enjolras to get him to be here but, honestly, it scared her a little. She highly doubted that Theodule’s engagement party would get him to return home. His wedding, okay, but engagement party? Someone had some shit on him. He and Montparnasse were currently actively ignoring the other as they had been since Montparnasse found them.  She thought they might had come together but Enjolras hadn't mentioned him once while he was helping them unpack. 

Enjolras silently moved away, grabbed a plate and got himself a piece of cake before returning to Montparnasse’s side. They were doing this deliberately. This passive aggressive ignoring. Maybe Mont had blackmailed Enjolras? Maybe he had forcefully dragged him here? Èponine hadn't known Enjolras was going to be here until he strode out of the Pontmercy mansion, eclair in hand, and helped the others with their luggage. 

“Are you planning on eating that entire cake on your own.” 

Èponine watched as Enjolras forked another bite of cake, met Montparnasse’s eye and then stuffed the entire oversized bite into his mouth, chewing it dramatically. Montparnasse rolled his eyes back into his head and then turned and walked away. 

“I can't believe all four of us ended up in Paris.” Èponine said unto the silence that followed in his wake. 

Enjolras shrugged, “it was either Paris or Milan for ‘parnasse and his Italian is horrendous. You got that scholarship and Marius still follows you around like a lost dog.” 

“And you?”

“Paris was always my home. Not all... _ this. _ ” 

Èponine smiled and then she caught sight of Cosette in the crowd. She and Courfeyrac were doing some kind of impression of a waltz on the edge of the dance floor. 

Cosette and Courfeyrac were a large reason as to why this weekend was going to be a Disaster. Their presence was the reason Èponine was furious was Marius. 

Enjolras and Montparnasse presumably were here as each other’s date (or that was the silent agreement they had come to once they were both here). Enjolras’ mother and Marius’ aunt were Notorious for matchmaking which meant that any and all family functions be it religious holiday, political event or funeral was soon turned into their own private session of The Bachelor/ette. Èponine hated American TV. 

Calling each other “their date” didn't phase Arianne or Paulette but it did put off all potential contestants. 

Èponine, when she RSVP’d, assumed Marius would be her date. 

She was wrong. 

He had invited Cosette. 

Cosette who was brave and kind and strong and had a giant crush on Marius. 

Marius, who was all those things as well but more importantly was oblivious and nearsighted and a fucking idiot, had a giant painful crush on his roommate Courfeyrac. 

Cosette didn't deserve to be treated like this, however unintentionally, and so Èponine had found Courfeyrac and said “wanna meet Marius and Enjolras’ families?”

Because Èponine had been best friends with Marius since they were small and because Èponine made it a habit to avoid her parents at all cost, she was staying in a guest room in the Pontmercy mansion this weekend. 

Because of who Paulette Gillenormand was as a person, she said in polite but no uncertain terms that the girls would be rooming together and Courfeyrac would be staying with Marius in his childhood bedroom. 

She had her revenge. 

They had made it through the campaign fundraiser dinner (Courfeyrac had charmed their entire table while Marius looked disgustingly lovesick), the charity breakfast (Cosette had won over the entire room in record time and Montparnasse had gotten drunk off mimosas) and three fourths of Theodule’s engagement party. 

So really, she should have been expecting it. 

Cosette waved them over to the table she had sat at, looking a bit out of breath. Enjolras grabbed a handful of macaroons and then they joined her. Cosette waved a waiter down and grabbed three champagne flutes filled with some fizzy strawberry cocktail for them. 

“Where’d Courfeyrac go?”

Cosette shrugged, delicately sipping on the drink. Her cheeks were flushed and she couldn’t keep a smile off her face, “He looked determined, wherever he ran off to. Have you tried these yet? I’m going to have to get the recipe because I’ve had six already and I don’t want to stop.” 

Èponine took a sip to please her, it was a rush of strawberry and sugar and then she could taste the pink champagne. Cosette  _ would  _ love it. 

“I’m so glad Marius invited me this weekend. I’ve had so much fun. I’m almost going to be sad to leave tomorrow.” 

“I’m not.” Enjolras sulked and Èponine rolled his eyes. 

“Eighty percent of it’s show with him.”

Cosette giggled and Èponine didn’t even bother to hide her smile. It  _ had _ been a nice weekend, despite how pissed she was at Marius for leading Cosette on like this. But, Cosette was having fun and laughing more than she had been recently so...maybe it was for the best? Maybe Marius wouldn’t completely muck this all up. 

She should have seen it coming. 

Next to her, Enjolras froze and Èponine glanced to him. His gaze was locked on where they were drawing the doors back to open the room up to the outside. For a moment she was impressed, the wall was literally folding away but then she saw what Enjolras did. 

Marius. 

And Courfeyrac. 

Against a pillar.

Making out. 

All the noise in the room suddenly ceased and Courfeyrac pulled away. Marius went white. 

“Oh my gosh,” Cosette gasped, her eyes locked on the two men, one hand on her chest, the other putting the empty flute down. “I should go.” Her chair scraped loudly on the floor and then she raced from the room, the clicking of her heels on the wood floor echoed in her wake. 

Èponine stood, glared at Marius--she  _ knew _ Cosette was going to be hurt--and then ran after her. Marius stammered syllables and she was out of earshot before he could come up with a full word. 

She found Cosette in the guest room the two of them were staying in. She was perched on the window seat, legs crossed, texting. 

“Oh hey.” Cosette said, looking up from her phone. “Do you think that was too dramatic?”

“The boy you like who invited you here for the weekend was just caught making out with someone else, I think the way you reacted was understandable.”

“Cool. I was a little worried it was too much.” 

“Cosette…” Èponine began, not knowing how to proceed, Cosette’s words were so flippant, like she was putting so much effort into Not Caring. 

“So we can't go back, that’d be way too awkward but I'm dying for something sweet. Enjolras said there was an ice cream place nearby?”

“Yeah.” she began slowly, trying to decipher if this is what she needed right now. 

“Let’s go. I don’t want to spend my last night of vacation in this room. It feels like a museum.”

Èponine glanced around the room, from the curtains draped over the bed to the books with muted colors that matched the antique wallpaper, yeah, she could see her point. “Okay, c’mon.” 

She couldn’t tell if she was expecting it or not when Enjolras and Montparnasse met them at the gate.

“So, that was unexpected.” Montparnasse slipped his hands into his pockets and seamlessly started walking besides them. 

Cosette opened her mouth to speak and Èponine immediately jumped into Damage Control Mode, “So Enjolras, you never did tell me what brought you here this weekend." 

“My parents couldn't make it so they had me come in their place. I might have come regardless-”

“No you wouldn’t’ve.” Èponine laughed a little too loudly and Enjolras shrugged. 

“What are your parents doing this weekend?” Cosette wrapped her arms around Èponine’s and leaned against her as the walked. 

Enjolras sighed and his story about how his parents were supposed to be in Montréal on business but were actually kayaking with puffins in Nova Scotia lasted up until they all got their ice cream and were loitering by the picnic tables. 

“Can I try some of you pistachio gelato?” Cosette asked and when Èponine offered her a spoonful, she didn’t take it, just ate it off the spoon. 

She could see Montparnasse rolling his eyes and, Jesus Christ, it better not be because she’s blushing over feeding ice cream to Cosette. 

“ _ Mmm _ \--okay, here--I got the white chocolate and ginger.” 

Èponine felt a little piece of her soul die along with her dignity as she let Cosette fed her the ice cream but she couldn’t find it in her to care, not when she was smiling so wide--or when the ice cream was so good, “You know, I really thought that flavor was going to be one of your less than fantastic decisions but holy shit that’s good.” 

Montparnasse snicked and glanced to Enjolras’ phone. He had been silent for several moments now, typing away. Montparnasse froze and then quickly looked away from Enjolras’ phone, “if you’re sexting your boyfriend right now I swear to god I'm going to do something drastic.” 

Cosette laughed, “If you’re sexting him with a poker face I'm going to have to reevaluate every time I see you on your phone.” 

“Guys!” Courfeyrac bellowed, running towards them with a gigantic smile on his face. 

Èponine was happy for him, really, but she was going to throw her ice cream in his face, punch whoever told him where they were and get Cosette away. She didn’t deserve this. 

“Guys, guess who has a boyfriend after many failed attempts to convince him I was into him!”

Cosette cheered, high-fived him and Èponine’s heart broke. 

She didn’t have time to do anything before Marius caught up with Courfeyrac, his face still red. He mumbled something under his breath and Courfeyrac grabbed his hand. Montparnasse ordered him a smoothie, pulled out his flask, poured a generous amount in, mixed it up and handed it to Marius who immediately shoveled some into his mouth. 

He winced, “This is disgusting.”  

“You were just caught making out with your boyfriend like you’re sixteen again.” 

He ate another large spoonful and then turned to Cosette, “I told them all you were my fake date. They were more mad about that than anything else.” 

Cosette laughed, “Well, of course they would be! Who wants to have someone cheat on their date at an engagement party?" 

“Wait.” Èponine said quietly. “You knew you were his fake date all along?”

Cosette laughed, put a hand to her mouth, and then laughed again, “oh Èponine.”

“Marius I owe you about thirty apologies.” she whispered and then pulled him into a hug. 

He hugged her back tentatively, “You didn’t know she knew she was my fake date?” 

“I mean, it’s obvious why the two of you are best friends, you’re both equally oblivious when someone likes you.” Cosette teased. 

“No wait--” she protested, feeling several steps behind everyone else. “What?”

“Are you live tweeting this?” Courfeyrac asked quietly and Èponine looked up to see Enjolras typing away on his phone. 

Her phone buzzed with a message, her screen was filled with them, the latest one read:  _ Èponine’s just realized Cosette’s in love with her _ . 

“I what?” She gasped, and then suddenly she felt like she was rushing forward and she looked up, glanced to everyone and then turned to Cosette, “Holy fuck I did. _Cosette_!” 

Cosette just smiled, a little self conscious but mostly thrilled. 

Montparnasse rolled his eyes, took a shot from his flask and then offered it to Enjolras who smelt it and immediately handed it back. 

“Shit--I--come over here away from them.” She grabbed Cosette’s hand and pulled her around the corner and out of sight. “Do you really--?” she began and, goddamn, she had just been making fun of Marius for this. 

“Èponine, sweetheart, I’ve felt like this for ages now. That’s why I was so excited to go with you all this weekend. That’s how Marius pitched it.” 

“You’ve felt like what?” she asked, just because she wanted to hear it. 

“That everything’s right when you’re with me, that I’d do anything to see you smile, that your laugh is my favorite sound, that all I wanted to do for the longest time was just kiss you.” 

“You’ve had six drinks tonight.” Said suddenly at the sight of Cosette's unabashed smile and the blush on her cheeks.  


Cosette rolled her eyes, “At Adalene’s engagement party. So maybe I’ve had two glasses of champagne total.” 

It really shouldn’t have been this endearing that Cosette knew Theodule’s fiancee so well after three days. 

But it was and Èponine had been so completely blind this entire time. 

Cosette took a bite of her ice cream as Èponine silently panicked. She looked so _endeared_. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Cosette's smile was blinding as she stepped forwards and kissed her, their ice cream melting between them. She tasted like ginger and pistachio and staying up all night laughing. 

They pulled apart and Cosette took another bite of ice cream, small, satisfied smile on her face. 

Èponine may have moaned a little during the kiss.

There wasn't much dignity to be found in the shadows of an ice cream parlor. 

“When we get back home I want to take you out. I already know where we’re going to go. I'll make the plans tonight.” 

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Cosette smiled and kissed her again. 

Now that she could, Èponine didn't want to stop.

"Are you two having sex back there or what?" Courfeyrac called and Marius immediately shouted for him to shut up. 

"That's our cue." 

Èponine took her hand and lead her back around to their table, Courfeyrac started a slow clap that no one else joined in on. He and Marius were seated nearly on top of each other and Èponine wanted to take a picture, frame it and name it About Damn Time. Although, by the look on Marius' face, he was probably thinking the same thing about them. 

"So?" Montparnasse asked when they sat down next to each other and began eating their mostly-melted ice cream again. 

Èponine shrugged, "Cosette's taking me on a date when we get home."  


"It's going to be great. It is too soon for a double date?" She asked, looking at Courfeyrac and Marius. 

"Our first date isn't going to be a double date!" Èponine protested. 

"But you've been so mean to Marius this entire weekend." 

"Our second date can be." 

"What do you mean you were mean to my boyfriend?" Courfeyrac asked in mock outrage. 

"My girlfriend was suffering because of him!" Cosette immediately responded in the same tone and the two were off. 

Montparnasse and Enjolras were steadily ignoring them but Marius looked over to her, "We're going to be asked to leave." 

"Kicked out of our favorite ice cream place _and_ Theodule's engagement party? I knew this weekend would be a disaster." 


End file.
